


You keep me guessing

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 non AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was a new mystery on set: Jensen's outfit for Frontierland. Jensen Ackles, his co-star, his best friend, his...everything was being a sneaky bastard about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You keep me guessing

Jared Padalecki was a curious man. He had always been. Even when he was a kid, his parents had to bend backwards to keep Christmas or birthday's gifts hidden from him. Acting had somehow helped him to placate that side of his personality: he channeled all his energy in the roles he played. Still...he was curious.

And there was a new mystery on set: Jensen's outfit for Frontierland. Jensen Ackles, his co-star, his best friend, his...everything was being a sneaky bastard about it. He usually didn't care one way or another about what Dean would wear; he had even encouraged some of the weirdest stuff Dean had worn through the years.

Jensen was usually very open about this kind of stuff. He still recalled the day he had chosen the outfit Dean would wear for After School Special; they had both cackled seeing the red shorts - and yeah, maybe there had been some other thing that had happened after he had seen Jensen wearing those tight, bright red shorts. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that Jensen was being sneaky. He was keeping the outfit a secret, mostly from him.  
What the hell? Since when did they keep things from each other?

People on set had seen him wearing that outfit. He knew that; he had heard whispers. A lot of whispers, from female members of the crew, from the same people who were used to seeing Jensen every single day. People who were used to how freakingly gorgeous his boyfriend was. That wasn't entirely correct...because, really, how could one get used to Jensen?

Still...he had seen people, women - and some men - fangirling over his boyfriend and his costume for the episode. What the hell? Why wasn’t he in the loop? Why were all these women and men drooling all over his boyfriend? Fans he could take it, it was in their job’s description…but this thing going on on set? It was awkward!

Jensen had refused to tell him pretty much anything about all of it: the whispers and, most of all, the outfit!  
"What's the big deal about it, Jay?" He had asked, just the previous evening during dinner, "it's a freakin' costume...you'll see it when we shoot!"  
"At least tell me the color!" He had - well, not begged...not exactly- said.

Jensen had rolled his eyes at him and said, "White, and I have a tiara too...happy now?"

"I hate you..." He had mumbled between a mouthful of fries.

"Sure you do, Jay...and me too..." He had replied, and that glint in his eyes…it had been hot as hell.  
He had been smirking, the asshole.

He knew he was making a big deal out of it. But seriously? No one would tell him anything! No one! Not even Shannon, not even the newest PA. He was being kept in the dark...and he hated it when it happened.

And he was being childish, sulking in his chair, pretending to listen to his ipod while pretending to play chess on his telephone. Yeah, he could be mature and grown up.

He furrowed his brow when Sam's cel phone vibrated. It was an old running prank between Jensen and he, dating back to the first season...when things were definitely simpler. Jensen hadn't done it for years. He looked around and couldn't help the little smile that crept on his lips when he read the text.

\- My trailer in 5

He replied chuckling, "Will you wear a tiara?"

\- Funny. You have 4.

Jared erased the text and looked around. There was time before the next shoot, so he got up and left the set unnoticed, doing his best to avoid crew members.

He stopped in front of Jensen’s trailer and noticed that the binds were closed. Just what…the hell was he up to?

He knocked on the door, surprised when he found it locked and shook his head when he heard Jensen’s voice, in his best Dean’s, inviting him in. Jensen…using his best Dean’s voice…the one that he knew damn well what effect had on him.

You sneaky son of a …

His thoughts stopped when he entered the trailer: it wasn’t really dark, although Jensen had closed the binds, there was just a soft light, coming from a corner of the trailer and music, some band he knew Jensen loathed but he loved in the background.

Okay…that was…nice. His boyfriend: the last romantic. It was also ten buckets of crazy, because they did not do stuff like that on set, not when they had paparazzi and fans lurking around all the damn time, but it was nice.

“Jen?” Jared asked and started when, from behind him, he heard Jensen’s voice saying, “Turn.”

Jared did as Jensen had told him and he couldn’t help gulping at the sight: Jensen was walking toward him, draped in a long, brown duster, wearing a Stetson, pants that fit him in all the right places…and holy fuck…no one had the right to look that hot.

No one. Not even Jensen…

Especially not Jensen.

Not while they were working, at least.

Jensen took a step toward him, all confidence and sex appeal…and was it hot in there? He swallowed, again, and Jensen smiled, his green eyes big and so very bright.

“Surprise…” He said, his voice low, not a trace of Dean, now. That was his Jensen’s voice…the one he used for him only.

“You…” He trailed. And really, after so long, he should have been used to Jensen, to the effect he had on him, but apparently he still wasn’t.

“I…?” Jensen asked, taking another step toward him, and now that he was getting closer Jared could see how well the duster fit. Jensen smiled at him, closing the distance between them, “I…?” he repeated.

“Nice costume…” Jared said, feeling suddenly nervous, like it was the first time they were so close, sharing the same breathing space. Feeling as excited and giddy as he had felt before the first time they had kissed.

Yeah, getting used to Jensen Ackles might be definitely out of the question for the next hundred years or so!

Jensen smirked as he gently pushed him toward the couch, his intent clear in his eyes, in the way his hands were possessively grasping his shoulders. It was a bad, bad idea. He knew that and he was pretty damn sure Jensen knew as well.

Yet, all thoughts and rational reasons as to why they were not supposed to make out between takes, eclipsed from Jared’s mind, when he had an armful of Jensen Ackles in his arms, straddling his lap, full lips covering his, his hands fumbling with Sam’s shirt to touch him.

I’m so, so screwed!

He thought, as he kissed Jensen back and his hands slid to his waist, to pull him closer, to feel him closer…  
“I knew it…” Jensen whispered against his jaw before placing soft, feather like kisses on his face, careful not to mess with his make up, as his hands trailed down, under his shirt, fingernails lightly scratching his stomach.

Jared tilted his head on a side, as Jensen’s mouth kept kissing his face, nipping the skin of his neck between his teeth, marking him, as he sometimes did. He pretended to be annoyed about that, but truth was…he was proud of those marks.

We suck at keeping a low profile! He ramblingly thought, as Jensen started moving above him, seeking friction and release. “I hate you…” He said, and really…how could it be that he could barely recognize his own voice, made it deeper and huskier by arousal…just with a few kisses, and some dry humping?  
It was Jensen. It was always him: the way he kissed him, the way he knew exactly how to move, how to breathe against his skin, the way he kept surprising him.

“No you don’t…” Jensen said, a hand sliding between them, the green of his eyes darker as he smirked and added, “you really don’t.”

Jared’s breath caught in his throat, when he felt Jensen’s hand circling his erection. He’d been so enthralled by Jensen’s eyes, by the way his lips were lightly swollen – and how he hadn’t managed to lose his Stetson, would forever be a mystery – with their kiss, that he hadn’t fully realized what Jensen was doing.

He was very much aware now.

He grabbed Jensen by his neck, and smiled against his lips when the Stetson fell on the floor, and kissed him, again, deeply, as his hips jerked up, adjusting to the rhythm Jensen was keeping with his hand.  
“You’re…right” He hissed, against Jensen’s lips; his right hand cupping the bulge In Jensen’s pants, their moans muffled by the kiss that grew with intensity. It wasn’t the moment to tease, to be slow, gentle, to be playful…that would came later, that night, when they’d go home and be alone, free to be together, for a few hours at least.

It was need, it was desire; it was their way of staking their claim on each other, all over again, with their mouths, hands, teeth. It was hot and messy and habit made them quiet, sounds muffled against each other’s skins while outside the trailer, life on set went on…but it was all far away, none of it mattered.

Later, long after they had exchanged lazy kisses before getting ready to come back on set, long after they had resumed shooting their scenes, Jared would smile, while watching Jensen having his dream of playing a cowboy come true, he would smile at how the man’s joy was contagious, he would smile with him, as they goofed around on set, like the good friends they officially were.

He would feel lucky, the luckiest man alive because Jensen always kept him guessing, like at the very beginning…when he wondered whether Jensen felt that connection as well, whether their closeness had the same effect on him too.

That would come later, though. The only thing he said, the only thing that came out of his mouth, while they were getting out of Jensen’s trailer was, “Oh…and Jensen? We are *so* keeping that duster, man!”

\- The end.


End file.
